The Rare Guardian
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: Musuh baru kembali muncul tujuh iblis perwakilan dari dosa manusia, di saat yang sama Man In Moon kembali memilih Guardian Baru, Namun yang mengejutkan adalah Guardian yang di pilih adalah Manusia dan merupakan teman lama Jack Frost, hal tersebut sangatlah langkah dan jarang terjadi, bagaimana Jack dan Guardian lainnya mengatasi mereka /jangan percaya Summary
1. Memories and Meet again

Rise Of The Guardian bukan punya saya itu punya William Joyce dan Dreamwork, tapi alur cerita dan OC's ini punya saya

Rate: T dan kemungkinan akan menjadi M

Chapter 1:Memories of the first girl who can see Jack and Meet again

Jack yang sedang menurunkan salju lebat di negara inggris mendengar tawa beberapa anak, matanya bergulir dan menemukan dua anak laki-laki terlihat mempermainkan topi yang modelnya seperti kepala dinosaurus, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah anak perempuan yang terlihat berusaha merebut kembali topi tersebut. Jack mendekat dan kali ini ia bisa mendengar jelas suara anak-anak tersebut.

"ke...kembalikan...aku mohon kembalikan topi ku...hiks"seru anak perempuan itu

"hahaha...ayo Rani ambil kalau kau mau"anak laki-laki itu tertawa tatkala melihat wajah anak perempuan yang di panggil Rani terlihat pasrah "Barry tangkap"

Seorang anak bertubuh gempal bersiap menangkap topi yang dilempar ke arahnya, namun sebelum topi tersebut sampai di tangannya Jack telah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu, dua anak tersebut lari terbirit-birit melihat topi itu melayang-layang di pegang Jack, Jack meletakkan topi tersebut di kepala anak perempuan itu dengan hati-hati, saat jack hendak menjauh sepasang tangan kecil memegang tangannya.

"terima kasih kak sudah menolongku"ucap Rani

Jack terkejut ketika mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari anak perempuan yang ia tolong "k..kau bisa melihat ku"

Anggukan kecil dari Rani membuat Jack tersenyum lebar dan bersalto ke belakang, Rani yang bingung dengan tingkah jack memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"memangnya kakak nggak bisa di lihat orang lain ya?"

Jack menoleh kearah anak tersebut dan mengangguk sedih, Rani mendekati Jack dan memeluk remaja tersebut.

"kata orang berpelukkan bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih juga marah"kata Rani "nama kakak siapa aku Rani"

"Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost... nama kak Jack keren"

"Rani!"

"kak Jack Rani pulang dulu ya Kakek sudah manggil besok kita main ya"

" _of course Kiddo_ "

Jack melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rani yang berlari menjauhinya, perasaan gembira menyelimuti hatinya Hari itu, entah mengapa Jack menjadi sayang pada anak itu dan sering melindunginya ketika anak tersebut diganggu oleh beberapa temannya.

'10 tahun kemudian _North Pole_ '

Jack membuat keonaran di Santoff Clausen dengan membekukan beberapa elf yang berjalan di bawahnya, para Yeti berusaha menangkap Jack yang bergerak ke sana kemari dengan lincahnya, sementara North yang dikenal sebagai Santa Claus malah tertawa melihat keonaran yang di buat Jack.

"North aku pergi dulu"seru Jack sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela

Hah...jendela? iya jendela Jack sangat sering keluar masuk lewat jendela dari pada pintu, bahkan tak jarang tengah malam Jack keluar diam-diam ketika yakin semua yang berada di Santoff Clausen telah tidur, hingga membuat North dan beberapa Guardian lain kelabakkan mencarinya dan ternyata ketika di temukan remaja tersebut malah tertidur di atas hamparan salju di antartika sana.

Jack terbang menuju Burgess, di sana Jamie dan kelima temannya telah menunggu kedatangan remaja tersebut, Jack mendarat tepat di depan keenam anak tersebut.

"hei...rindu padaku _Kiddo_ "

"Jack!"

"mau bermain perang bola Salju?"tanya Jack

"Ayo!"seru ke enamnya bersamaan

Remaja dan ke enam anak tersebut saling melempar bola salju ke arah yang lainnya, saat Jack hendak melempar bola salju ke wajah Pippa, mata birunya mendapati seorang gadis berjalan melewatinya, yang paling menarik perhatian sang _Winter Spirit_ adalah topi yang di kenakan gadis tersebut.

' _topi itu?...apa mungkin?_ 'batin Jack "hei...aku pergi sebentar"

"jangan lama-lama atau kau akan kehilangan kesenangan"seru Claude

"Yeah!"

Jack terbang dan mendarat tepat di hadapan gadis tersebut, sesuai dugaannya gadis dengan topi model dino itu berhenti dan memandangnya, mata bewarna coklat gelap itu berkaca-kaca melihat remaja di depannya.

"lama tak berjumpa Rani?"

"Kak Jack...kau Kak Jack Frost kan?"

"tentu saja ini aku _Kiddo_ "

Dan Jack mendapat pelukan erat serta isakkan tangis, Jack membalas pelukan tersebut kemudian mengajak Rani bermain perang bola salju bersama, yang langsung di sahut antusias gadis tersebut.

"hei Jack kau sudah kembali dan siapa yang bersamamu itu?"

"teman lamaku namanya Rani"

'hihihi...namaku sekarang Kiri artinya 'Kabut' tapi kakak dan kalian boleh memanggilku Rani, oh ya aku tadi sedang berjalan-jalan, rumahku yang seperti rumah di jepang itu"

"ah...rumah model jepang yang baru di bangun itu" seru Jamie

"iya!"

"itu di sebelah rumahku"

"benarkah?...ah bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan awal pertama kali aku bertemu Kak Jack"

"pasti menarik! Ayo Rani ceritakan"

"baiklah"

Jack dan keenam anak tersebut mendengarkan cerita Rani dengan antusias, Jack tak menyangka bahwa anak yang ia tolong telah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat manis serta baik, ketika mendengarkan cerita Jack melihat aurora muncul di langit.

"Guy's aku pergi dulu besok kita bermain lagi jika ada waktu, sepertinya ada masalah"

TBC


	2. The News, Chosen, and Meet element split

**Author Note:**

 **Me:ahahaha kenapa aku pakai para Sins buat jadi musuh ya?**

 **Rani:ckckck makanya kalau nggak tahu apa-apa jangan sembarangan ngasih musuh di cerita**

 **Firani:nah dengerin tuh kata adik aku**

 **Me:eh si buta dari goa jepang ngapain lu nongol? Masih dua tiga chapter lagi tahu, dah sana hush...hush**

 **Firani:Author sialan dah sana balas review dulu meski Cuma satu.**

 **Me:silahkan lihat balasan review di akhir cerita.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The News, Choosen, and Meet's Rani Elemental Split.

Jack kembali ke _North Pole_ bersama dengan _Wind_ , di sana remaja ber _hoodie_ biru tua itu mendapati Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandman, dan North. Jack langsung saja masuk lewat jendela meski pintu di sebelah terbuka lebar-lebar.

"hei North ada apa?"

"ah! Jack! Kau yang terakhir datang"

"yeah... _I know that's_ jadi ada masalah apa?"

" _Frostbite_ benar North apa yang membuatmu memanggil kami semua ke kutub utara?"kata Bunny

"Man In the Moon menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian semua, aku tidak tahu untuk apa tapi yang pasti ada masalah yang sangat penting"

Cahaya bulan menyeruak masuk dan mendarat tepat diatas lantai dari cahaya tersebut terbentuk bayangan tujuh makhluk beraneka bentuk, nafas ke empat guardian yang melihatnya tertahan, sementara Jack penasaran dengan bayangan tujuh makhluk tersebut.

"tidak...mungkin..."kata Toothiana menggelengkan kepalanya

" _Demon's of Deadly Sins_ kenapa Man In the Moon memunculkan bayangan mereka?"

Seakan mengerti North memandang bulan dengan tatapan tak perncaya "Manny apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjadi masalah yang harus kami hadapi?..." North menarik nafas sebentar sebagai jeda "lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Hal yang sama terulang kembali persis ketika Jack di pilih menjadi Guardian, Batu kristal yang menjadi pelindung para Guardian keluar. "dia memilih Guardian baru"

"tunggu bukankah dia sudah memilih Jack sebagai Guardian baru setahun yang lalu kenapa ia memilih Guardian lain"protes Bunnymund

"apa seperti ini Man In The Moon memilihku dulu?"tanya Jack yang sayangnya tidak di tanggapi

Batu kristal tersebut bercahaya dan seakan sebuah proyektor cahaya tersebut membentuk sosok seorang remaja perempuan mengenakan kaos ¾ yang tertutup _Hoodie armless_ dan topi model dinosaurus di hadapkan ke depan.

"Rani!"kata Jack yang mengetahui sosok yang ada didepannya

"apa kau mengenalnya Jack?"

"dia kawan lama ku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bisa di bilang dia yang pertama kali bisa melihatku"

"apa kau tahu di mana ia tinggal Jack?"

"di Burgess dekat rumah Jamie"

"kau yakin Jack"

"tentu saja karena ia baru saja bilang sebelum aku ke sini dan dia bilang rumahnya seperti rumah di jepang"

Bunnymund yang penasaran menepuk pundak Jack pelan"hey _mate_ , kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu tepat sebelum aku di pilih menjadi Guardian"

"baiklah...semuanya ke kereta luncur!" North "dan Jack kau yang bicara padanya nanti"

"APA...hei kenapa harus aku yang mengatakannya"Jack protes

* * *

 _Di sisi lain_

"ini untuk kalian"kata Rani sembari menyodorkan enam batang coklat di hadapan ke enam anak di depannya "jangan lupa membersihkan gigi kalian setelah memakannya dan ketika ingin tidur"

Ke enam anak tersebut langsung menyambut antusias coklat yang di sodorkan Rani

"Kiri- _sama_ anda sudah pulang?"seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan pakaian ala pelayan keluar dan menyapa Rani dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"iya Yotei- _san_ dan tolong jangan panggil aku _sama_ "ucap Rani dengan nada sedikit tidak suka

"miaw...miaw...miaw..."

Suara ngeongan kucing mengejutkan kedelapan orang berbeda umur itu, Rani menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seekor kucing berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyattsutēru"Rani mengelus kucingnya sebentar sebelum membiarkan kucing itu menaiki pundaknya. "kalian semua tidak pulang? Sudah malam lho nanti ayah ibu kalian nyariin kasihan mereka pulang kerja capek"

Ke enam anak tersebut segera berlari menuju rumah mereka masing-masing setelah berpamitan dengan Rani, setelah Jamie dan kelima temannya hilang dari pandangan gadis tersebut, matanya menyorot tajam pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya.

"kau bukan Yotei apa aku benar?"tebak Rani

"tepat dugaanmu gadis elemental...hanya bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ini bukan orang yang kau kenal? Padahal...penyamaranku sudah pas dan aku rasa kau akan susah membedakanku dengannya eh"

"tidak juga...lagipula Yotei tanpa ku beritahu dia tidak akan memanggilku _sama_ dan lagi Yotei lebih suka mengenakan kaos dari pada baju formal seperti ini"jawab Rani "sekarang cepat tunjukkan wujud aslimu"

"jika itu maumu gadis manis"

Tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba terbelah dengan sendirinya, dari sana seekor lalat dengan ukuran raksasa muncul, Kyattsutēru langsung menunjukkan taring serta cakarnya seraya mendesis, seakan melindungi sang majikan dari bahaya di depannya.

"ah...ku kira apaan Cuma lalat yang selalu merasa lapar saja toh"

" **ouch kata-kata yang sungguh menyakitkan, tapi perkenalkan Beelzebub** "

' _cring...cring...cring..._ '

Baik Rani maupun Beelzebub mendongak ke atas bersamaan ketika mendengar suara lonceng, yang seketika langsung membuat Beelzebub menjerit kesakitan, mata sang gadis masih menyusuri langit yang telah berubah warna, sebuah kereta luncur salju terlihat melayang di atas udara.

"Rani Taufan"

Pakaian Rani lansung berubah kaos putih yang tertutup _hoodie armless double zip_ biru tua dengan corak angin di sekitarnya, topi biru tua-putih dengan strip bewarna kuning di pasang miring ke kanan, rambut bagian belakangnya terlihat lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Taufan lansung melayang menuju kereta luncur tersebut menggunakan _Hooverboard_ miliknya.

Ketika mendekat Taufan menyadari di dalam kereta itu terdapat Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, dan pemuda berambut putih dengan _hoodie_ biru tua.

"kak Jack!"seru Taufan memanggil

Semua yang berada di kereta luncur menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Rani melayang di samping kereta luncur "boleh aku naik?" kelima mengangguk dalam keterkejutan mereka Taufan masuk kemudian menenteng _hooverboard_ miliknya.

"FSSSSHT..."

Kyattsutēru kembali mendesis dan menunjukkan taring kebanggaannya, membuat Taufan harus menenangkannya.

"tidak apa-apa Tsutēru mereka baik kok"

Sesaat kemudian Kyattsutēru kembali tenang di pundak gadis bertopi itu, Taufan melongokkan kepalanya kebawah dan menemukan Beelzebub sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya, Taufan kembali menaiki _hooverboard_ nya kembali dan melayang ke halaman rumahnya kemudian mendarat, Taufan kembali ke wujud Rani kemudian berlari memasuki rumah dengan raut antara berharap dan cemas, North mendaratkan kereta luncurnya, Jack segera turun dan berlari menuju rumah temannya, mata biru _saphirre_ miliknya mendapati Rani berdiri mematung memandang mayat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan terpasung di dinding.

"Rani"panggil Jack

Tapi sang empunya nama tidak merespon panggilan Jack, namun sesaat kemudian ia mendengar lantunan lagu keluar dari mulut Rani

" _jangan mudah menyerah...bangkit semula_

 _terbang menuju awan...kau dan aku_

 _pecut pantas...jangan lemas_

 _pecut pantas...jangan lemas_

 _bersama kita berjuang...melangkah ke depan_

 _bersama kita tentukan...masa hadapan_

 _dari mimpi...hingga realiti..._

 _dari mimpi...hingga realiti_

 _kita masih di sini_ "

"ibu bilang jika aku di tinggal sendiri lagi...a..aku harus menyanyikan lagu ini l..lalu b..bangkit kembali menghadapi masa sekarang dan masa depan"

Jack memeluk Rani meski tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuh gadis tersebut, gadis bertopi itu langsung terisak dalam pelukan Jack hingga akhirnya tertidur, Jack segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menaruh kepala Rani di pangkuannya, North, Bunny, Tooth dan Sandy datang ketika Rani telah tertidur.

"Jack...kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya Toothiana

"secara fisik kami baik namun secara mental dia tidak"jawab Jack "dan itu terjadi karena..."Jack menunjuk mayat Yotei yang masih menancap di dinding

Serta merta cahaya bewarna kuning Keemasan keluar dari tubuh Rani atau Kiri, cahaya tersebut sangat menyilaukan hingga harus menutup mata mereka dengan tangan mereka (kecuali Sandy yang menggunakan pasirnya), ketika cahaya itu menghilang di depan mereka berdiri delapan orang Rani dengan panjang rambut, posisi topi, warna mata, serta warna dan gaya pakaian yang berbeda.

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa merahasiakan tentang hal ini darimu kak"kata Rani dengan jaket _double zip_ bewarna hitam dengan aksen kilat merah panjang rambutnya sama seperti Rani yang tertidur di pangkuan Jack hanya warna matanya bewarna merah layaknya batu _ruby_ "Halilintar pecahan tertua Rani atau Kiri pengendali elemen petir, lalu yang kalian temui tadi tuh Taufan pecahan kedua dan pengendali elemen angin"

"Hali aku kenalkan diri aku sendiri tak apa"Rani dengan rambut hitam dengan _highlight_ putih menjuntai hingga bawah dadanya berbicara, jaket hitam _double zip_ dengan aksen bewarna emas di biarkan terbuka menampakan kaos merah menyala topi bewarna senada dengan jaketnya dipasang terbalik, maniknya yang bewarna emas memandang lembut Halilintar.

Gadis berperawakan dingin itu mengangguk se akan mengiyakan ucapan Rani bertopi terbalik itu.

"namaku Gempa salah seorang dari mereka, serta ketiga pengendali elemen tanah salam kenal"

"Woah...tunggu sebentar _mate_ , hey Jack apa kau tahu soal ini?"

"tidak! Dia tidak tahu"satu-satunya Rani yang mengenakan jubah hitam-ungu berbicara warna rambutnya kebalikan dari tujuh lainnya serta wajahnya terbayang oleh tudung jubah yang di kenakannya dan tidak ada topi yang terpasang di kepalanya "aku yang terakhir Dark persona kegelapan"

"Dark benar 'Kami' ah bukan tepatnya Rani utama tidak pernah memberi tahu kak Jack, namaku Light persona cahaya dan pecahan ke tujuh"kata Rani bernama Light "bisa di bilang Rani adalah pengguna kemampuan spesial elemen"

Bisa di bilang gaya berpakaian Light terkesan paling keren dari yang lainnya, jaket bewarna putih dengan garis-garis abstrak bewarna kuning dan topi bewarna senada menyerong ke kiri serta kacamata gaya berlensa kuning bening menutupi warna matanya.

"um...kalian semua siapa ya?"

Semua orang langsung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Rani bermata hijau tersebut. Jaket hitam-hijaunya menutupi kaos hitam yang di kenakannya, topi hitam dengan motif sulur berduri di pasang sama dengan milik Light.

"astaga Thorn...tolong jangan bersikap polos kayak gituu!"Taufan gemas melihat sikap Thorn yang polos "Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman meski aku nggak nyangka kalau Easter Bunny lebih mirip kangguru"

"tunggu...Blaze sama Ice mana?"panik Halilintar ketika menyadari dua di antara mereka menghilang.

Sandy berusaha memberitahu sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak di perhatikan, sampai Thorn memandangnya

"um...Hali kayaknya Sandman mau bicara? Aku panggil Sandy-jii ya biar nyaman"

"terserah...kau mau mengatakan apa?"

' _mereka di luar sekarang di halaman_ '

"terima kasih"

Halilintar segera berlari menuju halaman seakan tahu apa yang di lakukan oleh dua pecahan yang dimana satunya kekanakan sementara satunya tukang tidur, dan mereka menunggu kembalinya Hali bersama kedua pecahan yang lainnya.

 **Yuhuuuuuu TBC menggantung nggak elitnya jangan lupa Read and Review**

* * *

 _Apa yang di lakukan oleh dua pecahan Rani bernama Blaze dan Ice di halaman depan? Dan apakah Jack dan ke empat Guardian lainnya memberitahu maksud mereka pada Rani yang mungkin masih menyimpan berbagai rahasia?_

 _Temukan jawaban tersebut di chapter depan_

 **Cening520 :terima kasih sudah mau mereview, reviewmu memberiku semangat**


	3. Demon and Title

**Firani:hoi! Author sedeng ngapain di depan laptop nangis**

 **Suka hati aku lah lagi lihat tokusatsu asal jepang nih**

 **Firani:jangan bilang Magiranger huh, episode berapa?**

 **44 di bagian mereka dapat ibunya kembali huks…huks, rasanya mau bi…eh udah di buat ya crossover Magiranger & RoTG.**

 **Rani:udah sih tapi belum ada yang mampir**

 **Jack:cerita TRG malah di telantarin jadinya**

 **Woi! Ini juga mau di lanjut tau!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Di sebuah jalan yang temaram terlihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon, siluet itu mulai berjalan menuju cahaya lampu hingga nampaklah wajah penuh keangkuhan dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata merah, logo 'L' terbentuk pada zipper jaketnya.

"huh…lama sekali mereka"

"astaga…Lucifer masih seperti biasanya tidak pernah sabar menunggu kami"seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya menjawab gerutuan pemuda yang di panggil Lucifer sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda itu

"diam kau Asmodeous dan mana Belphegor?"

Asmodeous tertawa mendengarnya "biasa tertidur di kursi belakang mobil"

"lalu yang lain?"

"sepertinya akan telat Luci-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyattsutēru mengeong terus menerus kepada para pecahan Rani yang tersisa agar mereka kembali bersatu, setengah menit berlalu dalam diam. Dark sendiri malah asik mengelus Scythe kesayangannya.

"Niisan!"

Rani dengan jaket _hoodie_ bewarna merah menyala dan topi terangkat bewarna hitam memeluk Jack, di belakang mereka Hali menggendong Rani lain yang tertidur dengan nyenyak, Rani itu mengenakan mantel bertudung bewarna _icy blue_ dan topi bewarna biru dongker.

"maa…sepertinya kita bisa kembali sekarang"ucap Taufan yang dibalas anggukan para Rani yang lain kecuali Ice yang tertidur.

Kedelapan elemen Rani berubah menjadi cahaya dengan warna yang berbeda, merah untuk Hali, biru tua untuk Taufan, emas untuk Gempa, Oranye untuk Blaze, biru muda untuk Ice, hijau untuk Thorn, biru-kuning untuk Light, dan hitam keunguan untuk Dark, semua cahaya itu masuk kedalam tubuh Rani yang tertidur. Perlahan Rani membuka matanya dan berdiri, ekspreksinya tidak terlihat karena topi yang di kenakannya.

"bisa tolong rahasiakan itu?"Tanya atau tepatnya pinta Rani

Jack memegang kedua bahu Rani yang kecil namun kokoh, dan pemuda itu merasakan getaran yang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"kenapa harus di rahasiakan? Jarang ada manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan dalam tubuhnya"

"dan karena jarang itulah aku ingin merahasiakannya, manusia terkadang takut dengan sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti dan aku benci itu"jawab Rani' _tepatnya aku takut jika mereka tahu aku tidak normal_ '

"err…ini suhunya yang tambah tak menentu atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

Tidak ada yang tahu ketika Bunny mengatakan hal itu Rani terbelalak, tidak ada…kecuali Jack sendiri. Rani mulai mengatur emosinya diam-diam namun perasaan tidak enak langsung menyelimuti dirinya, seakan ada yang mencengkram lehernya dengan sangat erat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

; _neechan tidak apa-apa_ ;

'…Blaze panggil aku Rani oke? Dan aku baik-baik saja Blaze'

; _tapi aku merasa dirimu tertekan, katakan Rani. Kalau kau tertekan api di duniaku menjadi tidak terkendali_ ;

Mendengar ucapan menuntut Blaze Rani langsung merasa bersalah, bersalah karena membuat Blaze kewalahan menangani api di dunianya.

'maaf'

; _Daijobu yo Ran-kun watashi-tachi wa kimi wo mamoru, karena yang ingin kami lindungi adalah dirimu Rani_ ;

'Wakatta Blaze, oh Blaze bisa kau pergi ke tempat Rei tinggal, perasaanku tidak enak jaga dia'

; _tapi jika aku pergi kau tidak bisa mengakses kekuatanku, dan panggil aku pakai nama asli kami bukan nama kekuatan kami_ ;

'masih ada yang lainnya Homura, sudah kamu kesana oh…jangan buat kekacauan oke? Kalau mau makai kekuatan ketika ada bahaya atau waktu kau mau bantu masak'

; _baik Ran-kun_ ;

Rani langsung menutup jalur komunikasinya dengan persona elemental, matanya kemudian menatap kelima orang di hadapannya dan memasang ekspreksi meminta penjelasan. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah buku saku.

"buku ini berisi biodata ku beserta informasi siapa aku sebenarnya"kata Rani "dan lagi kenapa kalian para penjaga anak-anak datang ke tempat ku?"

Di bawah pandangan serius nan dingin itu tidak ada yang mampu membuka mulutnya, bukan karena terintimidasi, namun karena rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang tersembunyi di balik mata coklat dingin. Jack mengambil buku di tangan Rani dan kemudian membacanya

"err…Rani _Elemental Guardian_ itu apa?"Tanya Jack

" _Elemental Guardian_ adalah orang-orang terpilih dalam anggota kerajaan Mizura, yang terpilih setiap tahunnya, untuk menjaga keseimbangan elemen di bumi" jelas Rani "kebanyakan dari kami adalah yang mampu mengendalikan elemen atau…"

"atau apa?"

" _Ie Nandemonai_ "

Kelima Guardian itu saling bertatapan, merasa ada yang berusaha di sembunyikan gadis manusia tersebut. Rani mendekati jasad Yotei yang mesih terpasung di dinding, satu persatu tongkat besi yang di gunakan untuk menyangga jasad itu di cabut.

"Yotei…"gumam Rani lirih menatap jasad yang kini berada di atas tanah

Suasana di rumah itu kembali suram setelah beberapa keributan dari para pecahan kekuatan Rani, Jack tidak pernah menghadiri acara pemakaman layaknya orang jepang. Dan kini ia menghadirinya secara dadakan, orang dekat dari sahabat lamanya meninggal.

BWOSH!

Api berkobar dengan indahnya membakar jasad tersebut yang di kremasi secara mendadak oleh api yang berasal dari kekuatan Rani.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Kereta rusa milik North kembali melayang di atas langit malam, kini penumpang kereta tersebut bertambah menjadi Rani yang telah mengganti pakaiannya. Jaket _hoodie armless,_ melapisi kaos yang di gulung hingga siku, tidak lupa topi bermodel dinosaurus. Di pinggangnya kini terselip pedang katana.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku jadi Guardian begitu?"ujar Rani memastikan

"iya begitulah Rani"

"fuh…padahal aku sudah punya title Guardian kok masih di tambah satu lagi ya, tapi baiklah lagipula aneh saja jika kalian bilang lawan kali ini Demon of Sinner from Hell"

"err…Rani kau dendam tidak sama yang membunuh Yotei?"Tanya Jack

"entahlah Jack-nii, kalau marah sih iya tapi…kalau dendam rasanya aneh"jawab Rani

"begitukah"

~…~…~…~…~…~

Ketujuh orang yang sebenarnya iblis dari neraka menatap kereta salju milik North, bukan melainkan menatap Rani yang ikut menumpangi kereta Santa tersebut.

"Secepatnya Rani…tetaplah waspada pada sekitarmu…jangan lengah meskipun sedetik…karena kami semua akan datang"kata Lucifer sebelum akhirnya mereka menghilang dalam kegelapan.

TBC or Disc

A/N :yap…ini dia chapter tiganya fuah capek, oh…oh…dan apa yang di incar _Demon of Seven Deadly Sins_ dari Rani. Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya.

 _Di Revisi 15 April 2018._


End file.
